<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all for us by Misguidedghost08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463885">all for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misguidedghost08/pseuds/Misguidedghost08'>Misguidedghost08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Butch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Gen, Hallucinations, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misguidedghost08/pseuds/Misguidedghost08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Butch looked at the moon, lost, begging that it could make him regret his decision, that it could make him come back, si then he can return to his family, to his clan, to the person he loved. He did everything for them, everything for love".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Butch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711412">All For Us</a> by MisguidedGhost08.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the final scene from Euphoria and the song All For Us by Labrinth.</p><p>Part 2 from the series!</p><p>Sorry if the translation isn't right. I tried my best :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hope one of you come back to remind who I was</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When I go disappear</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Into that good night.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Until then).</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>He opened his eyes heavily. His blurry vision began to clear little by little. He felt the dirty mattress with no sheets stick to his naked chest. He got up and felt a pain that split his head into a thousand pieces. The ironic wooden rosary that hung around his neck returned to its original shape. Sometimes he wondered why he kept using it. He visualized several syringes on the floor as he pulled out the one that was stuck in his arm, along with the rubber band that was tied to it. He tried to stand up and stumbled awkwardly until he managed to get out of the room, landing right at the door.</p><p>He got up little by little, he felt weak, without strength. He saw his brother Brick reading a book with Boomer, who was watching television. They didn't hear him, nor did they see it. He thought that deep in his heart, he loved them. Of course he did. If only he asked for their help, they would have been with him. Too bad it was too late.</p><p>Suddenly, he found himself in the house of the mafia family that had received him, raised him and used him for their works, that they had taught him what respect and manners meant. The patriarch wasn't there, but his wife was. The lady who had become attached to both him and his brothers. He hugged her from behind but she didn't react.</p><p>The rooms were constantly changing:</p><p>His friends.</p><p>Her.</p><p>Thieves.</p><p>Her.</p><p>Drugs</p><p>Her.</p><p>The one who sold them.</p><p>Her.</p><p>Weapons.</p><p>Her.</p><p>Police repressing.</p><p>Her.</p><p>The politicians.</p><p>Her.</p><p>The underworld*.</p><p>Her.</p><p>The protests.</p><p>Her.</p><p>The PowerPuff Girls.</p><p>Her.</p><p>The view changed suddenly. When he was turning around to look behind him, two small female figures ran avoiding him to run into the arms of a man and hug him tightly. He welcomed them happily, filling them with kisses.</p><p>It was him, grown up.</p><p>Buttercup also came and received his other self, which had a full smile while he was looking at the woman with much love.</p><p>Butch turned back and the scene changed again. And he saw her again, but at seventeen. Her. His Butterbabe. who was in a field of buttercups; yellow flowers that contrasted with her deep black hair and cloud-white dress.</p><p>The superheroine stretched her arm towards him, looking for him to take her hand, but when he wanted to, the ground vanished and he fell into darkness.</p><p>A darkness that him was actually used.</p><p>He was in the middle of a wet street with white lights. Around him were many, many people in red robes. He turned his head and visualized a mountain. Determined to climb it to see what was on its top, he ran towards it, but when he began to climb he realized that he was climbing over piles of unknown bodies.</p><p>He reached the top and looked down at a small figure that he knew very well. It was the demon who had tormented him to the smallest dream. The one who had screwed up his life, the one who had practically forced him to take drugs in order to endure his pathetic existence. He saw Him. He, who had given him life and now came to take it away.</p><p>He could see him make a concise and meaningful gesture that he used a lot. Him turned his hands and fingers into a gun and pointed them at his own head. Boom, he said.</p><p>Butch started to cry, but the tears fell unconsciously. Black and thick tears. He was crying his blood, the substance x.</p><p>The rosary that hung around his neck melted and became liquid too. Soon, the paths that the drops of the substance took on his naked chest were arranged in such a way that they simulated the marks that were drawn on him when he transformed into his beast and devil form.</p><p>The people behind him came together and stretched out their arms toward him, almost as if they were waiting for him to lunge to catch him. Their limbs were completely black.</p><p>Butch looked at the moon, lost, begging that it could make him regret his decision, that it could make him come back, si then he can return to his family, to his clan, to the person he loved. He did everything for them, everything for love. He begged for help.</p><p>And he jumped into the void.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Butch!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Underworld *: As I suppose you know, the Underworld in Greek mythology was the place where the dead went after passing away. But in addition to being that, in my AU it is what they say to the dark part of Townsville. According to my universe, this city is a very bipolar place, that is, it has its very good and very bad parts. The inhabitants of the latter are not necessarily criminals, prostitutes, monsters, or drug addicts; all the marginal people of society live there. And what they protest about the policies used by the Townsville governors is how they use the Underworld in their campaign promises but then they always fail to them and leave them as they have always been, outside of society, prejudiced by the other inhabitants. This area is a poor place, it's really hard to get out of there.</p><p>"Her" is Buttercup ;)</p><p>In case you have further questions you can always consult me.</p><p>I would love to have your own interpretations of what happened at the end of the story. What happened to Butch? What was this all about? A dream? A reality? Its alive?</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Cheers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>